Server computer systems have a multiple components and parts that interconnect with one another. A server computer system may be designed such that connections between components are modules are predetermined. Predetermined connections allow software and users to know the topology of server computer system and its components. As computer systems become more complex and modular with more components and modules, it becomes increasingly difficult to design computer systems with a predetermined topology.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.